


Like a Lady

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [52]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou meets an intriguing man while on a run, and experiences a night she'll always remember. This is story#52 of my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lady

Tyler Dewitt made me feel like a lady. He was good-looking, charming, and knew how to sweet talk a girl. I liked the flattering things he said to me, and how his dark eyes seemed to drink me in. I’ve never had that kind of attention from a man before and it made me feel beautiful. 

He made me feel flattered, excited, and a bit scared too. There was an intensity about Tyler that made me want to steer clear of him, even as it drew me closer at the same time. 

I didn’t want that night in Blue Creek to end, but it had to as I had a job to do. I never dreamed Tyler would come looking for me in Sweetwater. Nor did I dream that he was the man responsible for staging all the robberies on the stagecoach line. 

He got what was coming to him in the end, and I’m glad that he’s gone. I have no regrets about killing him, because it was either him or me, and I chose me. It doesn’t stop me from remembering that wonderful night we shared in Blue Creek from time to time.


End file.
